


Degrade Me

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapters: Oneshot</p>
<p>Genre: smut, kink, naughty naughty overall</p>
<p>Characters/Pairings: Ruki/Uruha (Uruki)</p>
<p>Synopsis: "This was how they were. Ruki, though short and innocent looking, was cruel, demanding, and loved nothing more than to put his lover to shame. Uruha enjoyed it too, feeling so ridiculed whenever he was hurt or called names, forced to do things he normally wouldn't whether it was in public or not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrade Me

"Grab that lighter over there and make yourself useful, bitch." Ruki spat out as he placed a cigarette between his lips, waiting for for his sub as he scrambled to obey orders.

 

Uruha bowed his head and knelt before the other man, holding up the lighter and flicking the switch, a small flame lighting the end of the stick hanging from the other's lips.

 

Ruki took a drag then exhaled, most of the smoke getting in Uruha's eyes and mouth. Inevitably, he coughed. This brought him a slap to his face.

This was how they were. Ruki, though short and innocent looking, was cruel, demanding, and loved nothing more than to put his lover to shame. Uruha enjoyed it too, feeling so ridiculed whenever he was hurt or called names, forced to do things he normally wouldn't whether it was in public or not. There was a thrill to it and he felt that thrill now as his master contemplated his full punishment for his inability to hold a cough in and therefore disturbing his smoke break.

 

While fondling the buckle of his belt, the younger man smirked, puffs of smoke coming from his lips as he spoke. "Strip. And don't be too hasty about it, I want a good show."

 

Uruha slowly removed his shirt, first revealing his flat tummy, then his entire torso, pale and bearing bruises from previous punishments. He could feel his master's gaze on him, scanning every inch of his body, degrading him bit by bit.

 

"Look at yourself, a walking tragedy. I can practically see right through you, pale as a ghost...except these.." Ruki snickered, reaching out and pressing his fingertip hard into the center of one of the larger bruises, making Uruha squeal in pain.

 

"What are you whimpering about? Did I not tell you to strip?" Ruki said in a cold tone, pressing the sole of his shoe at the center of his chest, between Uruha's two nipples, both already erect from the treatment he was getting.

 

With no complaints, he continued to undress with Ruki still stepping on him. At this point he was laying on the floor, which made it harder to slide out of his pants. The more he struggled, the more weight Ruki put on his foot. Uruha felt that his ribs would be crushed.

 

"M-master..." He pleaded, squirming pathetically before finally fully undressing himself and earning the right to breathe freely again.

 

"Tsk tsk...look at these things.." He crouched and slapped Uruha across his thighs, which jiggled and quickly sported red marks. "And you're already hard..how embarrassing.." He nudged the older's cock with the back of his hand, causing him to mewl, though he allowed him no more relief than that for the moment.

 

"On your knees. You're going to make me feel good or you'll be whipped. And while you're at it, prepare yourself, I don't want to waste my time sparing you any pain.." He yanked Uruha's hair to make him sit up then undid his belt, folding it in a way that would make it easier to discipline with.

Uruha nodded, looking up at his master with a sultry gaze as he lowered his pants and brought his member out. God, he was so thick, it made Uruha's erection twitch at the thought of having that inside of him. Without hesitation he took the head into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, making Ruki groan and whip him with the belt once on the back.

 

"Don't tease me, you cockslut...." He chuckled at how eager Uruha was to please him, to have his own fun, though that wouldn't happen. Grabbing his hair again, he pulled him closer to his hips, forcing him to deepthroat him.

 

"Ngh...gh..." The older gagged on his master's cock, tears pooling at his eyes, but it didn't stop him from doing what he was told. Once he became more accustomed to the size in his mouth, he began bobbing his head, moaning around the length and lowering a hand to do the second part of his task, preparing himself. As he put the first finger past his tight ring of muscles he groaned, pausing his oral ministrations to take in the pain of the intrusion, not having used lube or even spit to make it go more smoothly.

 

As quickly as he noticed Uruha slowing, the belt came down once more. "What a cheap whore, can't even do two things at once.."

Uruha blushed, starting to move his head again and stuffing the next two fingers inside earlier than planned as his own self-punishment.

Not a minute had even passed when Ruki pushed him down to the ground again, deep in him ready to be fucked.

 

Uruha shamelessly spread his legs apart and licked his lips, needing to be filled, used, and abused. Ruki awarded his overly eager behavior by pushing in fully without warning. The older screamed in pain and pleasure, making his master start thrusting at a ruthless pace, his hips smacking against Uruha's ass with each push.

 

"Ah!~ Oh god...Ru~!" He screamed out, his arms wrapping around the man giving him so much pleasure and digging his nails into his skin.

Ruki hissed and slapped Uruha across the face for daring to hurt his master in any way, drawing more moans in response. The older was getting close, very close. He looked up at Ruki, begging to be allowed to come, since sometimes he was forbidden until told to.

 

Ruki nodded, too caught up in his own pleasure to prevent Uruha from reaching his climax. Soon the older screamed out and came in thick white spurts covering his chest and even reaching his chin. He panted, exhausted and so high on his orgasm that he didn't even feel when Ruki pulled out of him, crawling over and finishing himself off on Uruha's face.

 

Once both had calmed down, Ruki smiled, his voice much sweeter now as he embraced Uruha and kissed him deeply. "My masterpiece~"

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm not too proud of this one...]


End file.
